


Clueless

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pining, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: After years of pining for him, James and Scorpius finally make their move on Teddy Lupin.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for the [hp-3somes](http://hp-3somes.livejournal.com/) 2017 fest.

“It’s coming right down to the wire here tonight. Puddlemere with the Quaffle… MacGregor – Price – back to MacGregor who – _Oh!_ ”

Half the stadium rose to their feet, shouting as a Bludger careened into their Chaser. The commentary was drowned out for a full half a minute. Not that Teddy needed any commentary to know what was going on; he had risen to his feet along with the rest of the Puddlemere fans to scream at the Wimbourne Wasps Beater who had sent the Bludger towards MacGregor.

“Filthy cheat!”

“C’mon, get him back!”

“You’re supposed to _duck_ those!”

Teddy grinned. Coming to live matches was so much more fun than listening to them on the radio; it added so much to his enjoyment of the game. He took his seat again as the crowd began to settle down.

“What’d I miss?”

Glancing up at the sound of James’ voice beside him, Teddy grinned again. “MacGregor almost got knocked off his broom by a Bludger.”

He had to lean close to James’ ear to be heard over the continued grumblings of the fans, as well as the commentary. The familiar scent of James’ aftershave washed through Teddy’s senses and, when combined with sweat and the stench of the beer that had been spilled all around them, it sent him a little lightheaded. It was nothing he wasn’t used to when he was around James, though. Teddy had learnt to control his impulses when it came to his Godbrother over the years and his reactions to those impulses were now second nature to him. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds, savouring the sensation before leaning back and accepting the plastic cup of beer that James held out to him.

“How’s he doing?” James’ question was shouted over the crowd surging again as Price almost managed to steal the Quaffle away from Llewellyn, the Wasps’ star Chaser. “Nothing since I left?”

Teddy’s eyes followed James’ gaze to where it was locked on a player high in the sky above the rest of the team. He didn’t need the sun to flash off a head of white-blond hair to know who James was asking about. It had apparently come as a bit of a shock to everyone when James had announced that he was dating Scorpius Malfoy the year after Scorpius graduated Hogwarts. Everyone, that is, except Teddy. As used to watching the two of them as he was, he had noticed the signs that indicated that they had something a little more than a friendship going on long before they had made their announcement. Not that Teddy was jealous or anything like that, but it was… He held back a sigh as his stomach fluttered when James – his Godbrother, _damn it_ – turned to meet his eyes. _Complicated_. Especially when the person said Godbrother was dating was Teddy’s cousin.

“No, nothing since that Wronski Feint just before you left. It still wasn’t enough to throw Nithercott off his tail, though.”

“ _Of course_ it wasn’t,” James scoffed before turning back to the game. “She can’t catch the Snitch herself, so she tails Scorp.”

Scorpius had been named Puddlemere’s youngest Seeker in a decade at the age of eighteen, the year he had left Hogwarts. In the three years since, he had helped them to two Championships under the careful guidance of Oliver Wood, but it seemed that this time, he was having issues shaking the opposing Seeker off him. Teddy stayed where he was, simply watching James watching the game for a few more seconds before turning back.

“It’s Price with the Quaffle again. Fletcher – MacGregor – Fletcher swoops around Hilder, and dodges a Bludger… Fletcher scores!”

Teddy stood so quickly his head spun. The wave of sound that hit him as the crowd roared their approval – or disapproval for the opposing team – caused his ears to ring, but he couldn’t care. Puddlemere was now within grasp of winning, all they needed was for Scorp to– 

“Teddy, _look_!”

The words were screamed in Teddy’s ear as James jumped up and down beside him. A hand scrambled at Teddy’s sleeve, grasping and tugging as James pointed to the opposite end of the pitch. All Teddy could make out through the crowds of people were two blurs of colour heading straight for the bottom of the far-right goalpost. Scorp’s navy blue blur was just ahead of the bright yellow of Nithercott’s Wasps robes.

“Jamie!”

“He’s going to do it! He’s got it, he’s–”

James’ next words were drowned as Scorp pulled up out of the dive, his arm raised in victory. Jumping in place, James held tight to Teddy’s sleeve, pulling them close together.

“He did it, he did it, he did it!”

The noise in the stadium rose to deafening levels as fans of both teams screamed. Teddy’s heart pounded and his ears began to ring as he cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Surging forward with the rest of the crowd, Teddy tried to get a look at his team as they took their victory lap. Scorp’s hair made him stand out from the rest of them team, causing a grin to break on Teddy’s face. The heat of so many people pressed close together had his head swimming, but that was nothing compared to the vertigo-like sensation James had on him when he turned to face him. Teddy got a quick glance at the pure joy shining out of James’ deep brown eyes before James flung his arms around Teddy’s shoulders and pressed close to him.

“Three Championships, Teddy! _Three_!”

One of Teddy’s hands instinctually fell to the small of James’ back, holding him steady as the wave of people flowed around them. It was his only reaction, however, as his mind had gone quite blissfully blank with a combination of shock and long-repressed desire. His eyes slid shut for a few seconds, allowing him to enjoy the sensation before he came back to his senses.

“Jamie?” Teddy couldn’t help the dopey grin that crossed his face when James pulled back far enough to grip the collar of Teddy’s jacket. “Come on, let’s go find him.”

_James is with Scorpius. James is with Scorpius. James is with Scorpius._ The words reverberated through Teddy’s head as they made their way through the crowds towards the changerooms.

Elbowing people out of his way, Teddy took a few deep, calming breaths. There had been the occasional moment over the years since he had first realised that his feelings towards both James and Scorpius were much more than familial love that Teddy had felt as though he wasn’t in control over his reactions. Those moments had been happening more and more often recently, however. It almost seemed to Teddy as though James and Scorp had been seeking him out: whenever the two of them had a few free hours, Teddy would receive a firecall asking him to the local gay nightclub, or out to drinks with either Scorp’s teammates, or James’ Auror buddies. Not that he minded, as it kept his social life active, but he had found himself struggling a couple of times with the desire that coiled through him whenever he was around them. _Why_ he had to have fallen for the both of them was completely beyond him, as it took a lot of energy to controls these reactions sometimes. By the time they made it through the crowds to the entrance to the locker-rooms, Teddy was panting a little with the effort.

“Bit out of shape there, Ted? Ministry work softening you up?”

James’ grin softened the insult as he stepped out and around Teddy, now leading the way towards the locker-room. Teddy scoffed. James knew damn well that his work for non-human rights wasn’t a cushy desk job in a climate controlled office, but that had never stopped him from teasing Teddy about it.

“Not all of us have bad guys to chase to keep in shape, you know.”

“But running away from pissed off giants and werewolves should, right?”

James’ eyes widened in a ridiculous imitation of innocence that had Teddy grinning. Taking a few longer steps brought him up in line with James so he could poke a finger into his ribs.

“You know the only reason I don’t hex you is out of respect for your dad and step-dad, right?”

“Oh, come on, Teddy,” James teased as he bumped his shoulder into Teddy’s. “You know you love me.”

Teddy’s chest constricted involuntarily at the double meaning of the words. He allowed James to pull ahead of him a few steps as the sound of voices echoing down the tunnel reached his ears. He didn’t get much time to dwell on James’ words before the Puddlemere team came crashing out of the locker-room, all chattering and laughing together. A couple of enormous players – Chasers and Beaters – exited first, causing Teddy to back up against the wall. He shoved his hands into his pockets, content to watch as James congratulated each of the members as they passed. No one really paid him much attention beyond a few shouted words as they made their way down the hall to the outside until Oliver Wood made his way out of the locker-room.

“Teddy! Good to see you!”

Teddy ginned and held a hand out for Oliver to shake. “Congrats, coach! Three years in a row now; that’s quite impressive.”

“We couldn’t have done it without young Scorp, you know.”

Talking Quidditch with Oliver had always been a favourite way to pass the time for Teddy, but a shout from the end of the tunnel drew Oliver away too soon. With a promise to remind Harry and Draco to keep in touch, Teddy let him go chase his team. He turned back to James just in time for Scorp to exit the locker-room. The two of them didn’t even say a word before James wrapped Scorp in a tight embrace and their lips connected.

Desire coiled in Teddy’s belly, tensing his muscles and increasing his heart rate, but he couldn’t force himself to look away. The jeans James wore fit him to perfection, showing off his well-defined arse and strong thighs. A hand interrupted his view and Teddy had to bite down on his tongue to prevent himself from groaning as he watched Scorp groping James’ arse. His gaze automatically trailed up Scorp’s arm to his face, which he immediately discovered was a bad idea. Pressed against the wall as he was, there wasn’t much of Scorpius that Teddy could see, but what he could see only increased his discomfort. Scorp’s eyes were closed, leading to his dark blond eyelashes forming half-moon shapes on his cheeks, which were flushed a bright pink. The contrast between his pale hair and skin against James’ sun-bronzed tan and black hair was so stark that they looked almost like the opposite contrasts of each other. It caused Teddy’s muscles to flutter and his skin to pimple.

_He. Is. Your. Cousin_ , Teddy scolded himself mentally as he finally managed to drag his gaze away from them. _Your cousin with your Godbrother, for Merlin’s sake!_

Maybe there was something wrong with him? Normal people didn’t harbour secret desires for the people they grew up with, did they? Shoving his hands in his pockets and ducking his head, he willed his body to not react to the visual stimulation he was receiving. When he thought it had gone on long enough, Teddy cleared his throat just loud enough to make it clear that he was interrupting them.

“Teddy!” Scorpius’ voice was rough and a little breathless, which didn’t help Teddy’s situation at all. “Sorry, I, uh…”

It took a few seconds for Scorp to extract himself from James’ arms. When he managed it, he had to pause to straighten his clothing and run a hand through his slightly mussed hair. He met Teddy’s eyes with a sheepish grin.

“No congratulations for your favourite cousin?”

“You and Draco are my only cousins, you dork,” Teddy muttered, but stepped forward to grasp the hand Scorp extended to him. 

“And you totally like me more than him, right?”

Teddy’s stomach swirled again when Scorp laughed, but it was nowhere near as strong as what James had made him feel earlier on and he returned it easily. “Don’t let him know,” he whispered conspiratorially. “Congratulations, Scorp. You were brilliant.”

Scorpius’ cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink, causing him to duck his head and scrub a hand along the back of his neck. “Thanks, Ted. I…” He paused long enough to glance back at James, who was watching the two of them with a small smile. “I don’t suppose you’d want to come out with us to the bar the team all goes to after matches? It’s not too loud or anything, and the staff lets us use the VIP room, so no one would bother us.”

As much as Teddy would have loved to have gone out that night, he knew he shouldn’t. Not only because he was finding it so bloody difficult to control himself, but also because he had been neglecting his work. If he didn’t get a start on the paperwork that should have been done at the start of the week, he knew he would be swamped. Teddy offered him a smile, but shook his head.

“Sorry, Scorp, but I have so much paperwork to do–”

“Oh, come on, Teddy! It’s Friday night; no one has paperwork to do on a weekend!”

There was a bit of a whine to James’ voice that caused Teddy’s smile to widen. He chuckled when he turned to see James mock-pouting at him.

“Well, Jamie, as you yourself were so kind to point out: my Ministry job is making me soft. I’ve been negotiating with the bloody vampires all week and I’m beat. I’m sorry, really I am. As soon as I get a bit of headway into that paperwork, I’m just going to bed, I swear.” When James rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded very much like _old man_ , Teddy grinned. “Maybe next weekend, yeah?”

As Teddy hadn’t given them any choice in the matter, James and Scorpius let him go. It wasn’t without grumbling about him being no fun anymore, or how he’d gotten boring, but he knew it was all in fun. Besides, he figured, he knew exactly what he needed right at that moment: a bottle of Firewhisky, a cold shower, and a long and satisfying wank. Not necessarily in that order.

*~*

The beat of the music thrummed through Scorpius’ veins as he wound his way through the tables of the VIP section of the most exclusive new bar in Diagon Alley. Everything around him – from the lights, to the people, to the furniture – had a soft fuzziness to it due to the alcohol now running though his system. He hadn’t yet had enough to be properly drunk, just happily buzzed. He grinned when he finally spotted James seated in the corner away from everyone else. Winding his way over, he placed the glasses he was carrying on the table before settling himself down on James’ lap, his back to James’ front.

“Make yourself comfortable, why don’t you?” There was laughter to James’ voice as he wrapped an arm securely around Scorpius’ middle. “Just beer this time?”

Scorpius leant back and wriggled, ostensibly making himself comfortable as James had suggested before responding. “Mmm. Need to slow you down if you’re going to be of any use to me tonight.”

James’ responding laugh vibrated through Scorpius’ chest. That wasn’t what was on Scorpius’ mind at that point in time, however. Clearing his throat as a wave of nerves hit him in the chest, he shifted and turned his head just enough so he could see James’ face.

“Jamie?”

James tightened his grip on Scorpius for a few seconds before responding with a slight frown. “What’s wrong?”

Scorpius shifted again, causing James to hum in what sounded like appreciation. He grinned. “Nothing’s wrong exactly, it’s just…” He broke off with a sigh. “Well–”

“Teddy?”

Thankful that James knew him well enough that he didn’t have to explain himself, Scorpius relaxed, leaning back against James again fully. “What are we going to do about him?”

“I know what I’d _like_ to do about him.”

The suggestive tone to James’ voice had Scorpius chuckling. “I think that would be more what you would like to do _to_ him than _about_ him.”

“Same thing, right?” James tightened his grip on Scorpius again, this time so he could adjust their position on the padded bench. He let out a satisfied-sounding sigh when he settled back into the bench and pulled Scorpius against his chest. “He is so bloody clueless, isn’t he? I really have no idea what to do, honestly. Maybe…” He sighed and Scorpius could feel him shake his head. “Maybe we just have to persist? I know that he probably doesn’t see us the way we see him, but it’s got to be worth a shot, right? Besides, I imagine you would have ideas along the same line I do when it comes to Teddy and what we could do to him.”

The suggestive tone was back in James’ voice, but this time, Scorpius couldn’t find it amusing. He sighed. It had come as a hell of a shock to him when James had told him that he knew about his crush on Teddy the year before. It was a flame Scorpius had held onto since he had been about fourteen years old – Teddy had been the star of Scorpius’ first wet dream – and he had thought that he had managed to keep it a secret. He had always had difficulty hiding things from James, though. Scorpius had stuttered and hedged out a _he’s alright, I guess_ before James had confessed his own feelings. Teddy was now a shared fantasy between the two of them; one that seemed completely clueless as to the effect he had on the both of them.

“I’d like to be fucked.”

The whispered words were out of Scorpius’ mouth before he had time to consider them. A hiss of breath from behind him told him that James had heard him, however.

“And?”

Scorpius sighed again before closing his eyes. “Those big hands of his would roam all over me.”

“Yes…”

“Stroking my stomach and thighs, working me up before moving on.”

“Mmm…”

“He wouldn’t touch my cock just yet, though.” He grinned when James groaned, sounding frustrated. “He’d stretch it out: kissing my lips, licking my neck, biting my collarbone; pinching my nipples. I’d be a squirming hot mess by the time he was done with me.”

“Fuck, yes…”

“ _Then_ he’d fuck me. It wouldn’t take much, either–”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Scorp!” James shifted just enough for Scorpius to feel his erection pressed against his arse. “I–”

“Fuck me, Jamie.”

Scorpius didn’t even get the chance to finish his drink before James was hauling him to his feet and into what looked to be a hallway designed for the waiters to get to the VIP rooms from the kitchens. Not that it mattered what it was used for, though, because it was dark, and it was deserted. Scorpius found himself pressed face-first against the wall with James panting in his ear from behind. As worked up as they were, it really didn’t take long before they both found their releases. Scorpius shivered when he felt the touch of a cleansing charm washing over him.

“That mouth of yours is going to get us both caught one day, you know,” James murmured in his ear before moving off to slide to the floor, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“It’ll be worth it.”

*~*

Some days Teddy was absolutely convinced that working for the Ministry was much more stressful and physically exhausting than any other job he could have chosen to take up. Having spent the past fortnight trying to come to an agreement with the representatives for one of the local vampire covens over exactly how far into Muggle territory they were allowed to encroach, it felt as though he was about to just collapse on the floor of the Ministry Atrium. The only break he had had from the negotiations had been the Quidditch Finals the weekend before.

“See you Monday, Teddy. Make sure you get some rest!”

Teddy raised a hand in farewell to Alicia Liu, the General Manager of his Department. “I plan on moving just enough so no one pokes me with a stick to see if I’m still breathing!”

Her laugh followed Teddy through the floo connection to his living room. His eyes fell gratefully to his soft and comfortable lounge and he almost collapsed face-first onto it, but was distracted by a clang from the direction of his kitchen. Teddy’s wand was in his hand before he had taken another step. One of the bonuses of growing up as the Godson of Harry Potter was that he had learnt to defend himself from a young age.

Stepping carefully and quietly into the short hall that led through his flat, Teddy evened his breathing out. He knew that if he needed to fight, controlling his breathing would prevent him from getting too winded too quickly. Light shone from beneath the crack under the door to the kitchen at the end of the hall, but Teddy took the time to check the bathroom on his way through, just in case. He paused a few steps from the kitchen door, giving himself time to focus and prepare for… Well, he had no idea what he was going to do, really. He didn’t get time to decide, however, as the door opened and a figure stepped out.

“Hey!”

Teddy leapt forward and grabbed hold of the man before him, pressing him into the wall roughly. His arm landed on the man’s chest and his wand jabbed up under his chin, forcing his head back against the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing in my flat?”

His voice was a low growl, but the strangled noise he got in response told him the man had understood him. He was about to move his wand so the man could speak when the door to the kitchen opened and Teddy felt the press of a wandtip behind his ear.

“We’re making you dinner, you paranoid git.”

Teddy didn’t have to see the second person to know who it was. “Jamie?” His eyes widened in a combination of shock and fear as he realised just who it was he had pressed against the wall of his hall. “Shit, Scorp!”

Teddy’s wand clattered to the floor so he could run his hands all over Scorpius, checking to see whether he had hurt him. One hand moved to tangle through his soft hair, tilting his head back so Teddy could get a good look at where he had jabbed his wand.

“Does it – Did I–”

Teddy stuttered to a stop when Scorp lowered his head. In the light reflected from the kitchen, Scorp’s eyes were such an incredibly pale shade of grey that it felt as though Teddy’s heart had stopped altogether. Loosening his grip allowed Teddy to pull his fingers through Scorp’s fine hair. It slid through so smoothly that Teddy almost shivered with the sensation.

“I’m fine, Teddy.”

Realising what he had been doing, Teddy immediately took a step backwards, a blush heating his cheeks. “Sorry, I, um… What did you say you’re doing?”

Turning to James seemed to be his best bet at that stage. Backing away from Scorpius also gave him a few seconds more to compose himself after being confronted by the two of them so suddenly. Standing in the kitchen doorway, James smirked at him and put his wand away before responding.

“Making you dinner. You said at the game that you’d been incredibly busy, and that you’d see us next weekend. It’s next weekend now, but we haven’t heard from you in a week, so…” He shrugged. “We figured we’d come to you rather than waiting around for you to come to us.”

“Oh.” Leaning back against the wall, Teddy shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes as guilt washed through him. He’d actually been avoiding James and Scorpius after the reactions he’d had to them the weekend before, but it seemed he wasn’t going to be allowed to continue to be so rude. “Sorry about that, I…” He paused so he could run a hand through his hair. “Do you have any idea how demanding and pushy vampires can be?”

A warm feeling washed through Teddy’s chest as both Scorpius and James chuckled. He knew that they knew just how exhausted he could become after a day of negotiations, so he was thankful when Scorp took the lead with the conversation as they made their way back into the kitchen.

“I was just coming to see whether the floo alarm was you.” He folded himself gracefully into one of the chairs around the table, tucking one of his long legs up beneath him. “You’re running a bit later than usual?”

Teddy sighed as he sank into the closest chair. “I am, yeah. I’ve still got tonnes of paperwork, but this weekend I just want to relax.”

He paused long enough to raise his arms above his head and lean back against the back of the chair, stretching stiff and aching muscles. When he righted himself again, he was greeted by the sight of Scorp watching him with such a warm expression in his blue-grey eyes that he could feel his cheeks heating again.

“It’s a good thing we’re here, then.”

Teddy was saved from having to stutter out a reply by James leaning over and placing a glass of wine in front of him. It was then that the scent of fresh fish finally hit Teddy’s senses.

“Fish?”

“Charred salmon with a crispy Caesar salad and Pinot Noir.”

Teddy’s eyes locked with Scorpius’ and they shared a secret grin as James turned back to the food. James was the only one out of the three of them who had learned to cook properly – Teddy made a killer scrambled eggs, but that was as close to cooking as he came – and he tended to take it seriously.

“Smells delicious.”

“Thank you.”

The warm sensation that had been lurking in Teddy’s chest built steadily over the course of the night. The combination of good food, the company of two men he desired greatly, and finally being able to relax a little allowed Teddy to slip into a content bubble of bliss. He smiled and laughed along with his friends, just enjoying their company. By the time he finished his meal, his eyes were half closed and it felt as though he was about to slip into a sleep that could last the entire weekend.

“Merlin, Jamie.” He sighed as he stretched again, his eyes closing as a deep sense of satisfaction ran through him. “You really outdid yourself this time.”

“Yeah?”

There was something odd about the tone to James’ voice that had Teddy re-opening his eyes to see what had happened. James stood beside Scorpius’ chair, one hand clenched on the back, the other clenched by his side. Confusion rolled through Teddy, clashing horribly with the contentment that had surrounded him all during the meal.

“Jamie?”

It took James a few seconds to reply, and when he did, his voice was low. “Teddy, I – _we_ – wanted tonight to… We wanted…” Breaking off with a frustrated-sounding sigh, he glanced to Scorpius, who placed a hand over James’ on the back of the chair. Nodding his head almost as though Scorp had actually spoken, James seemed to steel himself. “You’re right: fuck it.”

It only took two long strides for James to reach Teddy, place a hand surprisingly gently on the back of his head and bring their lips together. Teddy’s mind went completely blank, causing him to freeze. That didn’t seem to bother James, however, who pulled back far enough so their eyes met.

“Teddy? Still with me?”

The words shook Teddy out of the trance the kiss had put him under. He shoved back from the table, his hands clenched on the arms of his chair.

“I – _You_ … What?” His eyes darted from James to Scorpius and back to James again a few times, but he couldn’t seem to make any sense of the situation. “What’s happening?”

James and Scorp exchanged a glance that told Teddy he was being quite dense, but the grin that James sent him was wicked. “Whatever you want to happen.”

Heated need coiled tightly in Teddy’s gut. “Oh.”

James’ grin widened. “‘Oh’? Is that all?”

“I–”

“We want you, Teddy. We have for a long time now, both together and separately.”

It was Scorpius who spoke this time, and he matched his actions to his words. Anticipation built in Teddy’s chest as he watched Scorp rise from his chair and move so he was standing directly in front of him. This time, Teddy reacted. His eyes closed automatically as Scorp’s lips touched his, and one hand went to brush along Scorp’s sharp jawline while the other rested lightly on Scorp’s waist.

“ _Yes_ , Teddy…”

There was something about being encouraged by James that seemed to melt away the last of the confusion that was still clouding Teddy’s mind. The uncertainty over whether this was right or wrong that had held him back from taking what he wanted for so long was overwhelmed by the wave of pure need that washed through him when Scorp let out a small sigh. Getting a firmer grip on Scorp’s waist, he pulled him into his lap. The move allowed Teddy to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into the welcoming heat of Scorpius’ mouth.

“Yes, Teddy, good, good…”

Teddy had no idea whether James even knew that he was speaking aloud, but he wasn’t objecting. Hearing James encouraging him onwards as he pulled Scorp as close to his chest as he could was causing Teddy’s skin to tingle with a want that he desperately needed to satisfy.

His hands ran frantically over Scorp, fluttering from his shoulders to the small of his back. Each little touch caused Scorp to react; arching his back, or moaning into the kiss. It wasn’t long until just touching and kissing wasn’t enough for Teddy, though.

“I – I–”

“Shh, Teddy, it’s alright. We know what you need.” James’ voice was rough with desire, causing Teddy to groan. “We’ve got you.”

Scorpius reached out to grasp James’ hand the second before the sickening twist of Apparition sent Teddy’s head spinning. They landed in his bedroom; a messy pile of limbs on the bed. The thought that the two of them had obviously had this planned crossed Teddy’s mind before it was wiped clean again by hands and mouths and a need that just wouldn’t let up. By the time all three of them were naked, Teddy was beginning to think that he wasn’t going to last. It seemed that he needn’t have worried, however, as Scorp immediately slid to his knees on the floor to take Teddy into his hot mouth.

“ _Fuck_ …”

“Later.” James pressed close to Teddy’s side as he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed to the top of Scorp’s head in his lap. “We’ve got all weekend.”

Teddy groaned again as James claimed his lips in a deep kiss. He automatically reached for him, grasping his hard cock in his hand and beginning to stroke. The sensation of having James in his hand and Scorp on his prick was so overwhelming for Teddy that he found it difficult to remember to breathe. He was soon lightheaded and panting heavily, but he couldn’t let go; he had waited for this for too long now.

“Fuck… Gods, Merlin, Teddy that’s… Yes, there, right there…”

Teddy’s hips gave a jerk at the sound of James’ voice, causing Scorp to moan. “Ohh…”

“Come, Teddy. Let him taste you.”

With one last swipe of Scorp’s tongue along the underside of his prick, Teddy let go. His head spun, his hands clenched and he let out what sounded like a whine as Scorp swallowed rapidly around him. A groan and the sensation of his hand being coated in hot splashes told Teddy that James hadn’t been able to hold on, either.

Teddy was tempted to just collapse once his orgasm released him, but he knew he needed to take care of Scorp as well. Holding out a hand, he pulled Scorpius up onto the bed with them and settled him in his lap. The trembling of Scorp’s thighs on his own sent yet another wave of desire through Teddy, telling him that James’ promise of _all weekend_ was definitely going to come true. As worked up as he was, it only took four strokes before Scorpius’ head was thrown back and his release was coating Teddy’s bare chest. Exhausted, they fell into a sweaty heap on the bed.

“All weekend?” Teddy couldn’t help questioning as soon as he got his breath back a little.

“Longer, if you want.” Scorpius placed a soft kiss behind Teddy’s ear.

“Longer?”

“We’ll stay as long as you want us.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Teddy knew that they had things to discuss, but with James pressed to his front, and Scorpius snuggled to his back, he just couldn’t care. If they were willing to stay, then they were right: they had all the time in the world to sort things out. Discussion could wait until they were all awake again.


End file.
